In particular, such a dispenser is described in documents U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,831 and FR-2 781 770. Both documents describe a dispenser in the form of a fluid product sample for the cosmetics, perfume or pharmaceutical industry.
In the prior art mentioned above, the porous material part extends into the fluid product reservoir so that it is free to absorb the fluid product by capillarity. The porous material part thus contains a certain quantity that depends on its absorption capacity. After the wall has been actuated several times, the porous material part will no longer contain any of the fluid product that it had absorbed. Depending on the orientation of the dispenser, it is possible that the porous material part is not in contact with the fluid product stored inside the reservoir. In this case, the fluid product is emptied out of the porous material part after the wall has been actuated a number of times, such that the dispenser distributes mostly air and only a very small quantity of the fluid product.